


Here's What She Knows

by Jaina



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: fanfic100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-15
Updated: 2007-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's what she knows.  Ziva David knows hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's What She Knows

**Title:** Here's What She Knows  
 **Fandom:** NCIS  
 **Characters:** Ziva David, Abby Sciuto **  
Category:** Romance, Drabble  
 **Genre:** Slash  
 **Prompt:** #47 Heart  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Here's what she knows.  Ziva David knows hearts.  
 **Author's Note:**  
 **Disclaimer:** These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

__  
[**My Little Damn Table** ](http://jaina47.livejournal.com/2949.html)

 

Ziva David knows hearts.

She knows how much the average human heart weighs. She knows where to find it in the human body; how far a knife needs to sink in for the killing blow; the best place to aim for the fatal shot; and how quickly it can pump a fatal amount of blood out of the body.

What she doesn’t know is how to win the heart she wants the most – the heart of a quirky, dark haired girl who wears pig tails and too short skirts to work. The girl who’s stolen her own heart without warning.


End file.
